


An Ever Fixed Mark

by thegirlwhowaited82



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwhowaited82/pseuds/thegirlwhowaited82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick one-shot of season 5 post-underworld fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ever Fixed Mark

The rays of fading sunlight streaming in through the white, gauzy curtains warmed her face, and caused to her stir from her deep-and thankfully dreamless-slumber. She opened her eyes, blinking as they adjusted to the light, and the room came into focus. Emma had no idea how long they’d been asleep, but judging by the shadows being cast in the room it had to be late afternoon. She stretched, letting out a yawn as she rolled over to look at Killian who was still asleep beside her. 

She looked over his face and the bits of his torso not hidden by the blankets. When they’d found him in the Underworld he’d been battered and bruised, bleeding from so many places it was almost hard to recognize him. She’d taken him back to the Underworld version of her parents loft, and managed to get him cleaned up and healed. And looking at him now, it was nearly impossible to tell anything had happened, but Emma knew there were lingering scars. It was the emotional and mental ones she was most worried about.

Reaching out a hand, she laid it on his chest where his heart-which was actually the other half of hers-was beating steadily. If someone had told her that one day she would climb a beanstalk with Captain Hook, and within a few years be madly in love with him, she would have called the cops and had them committed. But here she was, sleeping next to him, in a house he had picked out just for them.

She smiled to herself when she remembered that this was the first time they’d slept together, and that’s all they had done. Slept. It hadn’t been for a lack of effort when they’d made it back to the house from the celebration at Granny’s last night. They had nearly tripped several times trying to get up the stairs without breaking their kisses, and clothes had gone flying in all directions, but it seemed as soon as they hit the bed, exhaustion had won over passion and they were sound asleep before they could get very far.

  
  


//~~//

When they returned from the Underworld, with everyone more or less in once piece, of course her parents had insisted on a celebration at Granny’s. Emma wasn’t really in a party mood, not because she wasn’t happy they’d made it back, she was just exhausted. Physically, from her battles with Hades and his goons, and mentally from having been the Dark One, in which she didn’t sleep.

But once Killian had realized he too was a Dark One, and had saved them all by sacrificing himself to the Darkness, there had been no time to rest before Emma made the decision to go after the man she loved. Everyone else in her life had left her, but this time there was a way to save Killian and she wasn’t going to waste a second getting him back.  

Now that they had returned, however, it was all catching up with her and all she really wanted to do was climb into bed and stay there for the foreseeable future. Instead, she’d put on a smile and agreed to accompanying her parents to the diner for food and drinks to celebrate. However, she hadn’t touched most of the food on the plate in front of her. As the evening went on she tried to keep up with the conversations going on around her, but eventually her head had found it’s way to Killian’s shoulder (which made a rather lovely pillow) and she was fighting to keep her eyes open.

“Love, you’re exhausted,” she heard Killian say, as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head, which was currently resting on his shoulder. “I’m sure everyone will understanding if we make our excuses.”

“Mmm,” she mumbled in reply, and opened her eyes to look at her parents across the room. How they seemed to still be functioning, she didn’t know, but she needed sleep. “Okay.” Lifting her head so Killian could slide out of the booth, she took the hand he offered her, and let him help her climb out and get to her feet. Shuffling her feet along, she let him lead her over to her parents and only vaguely heard what he said to excuse them.

Mary Margaret gave her a sympathetic smile, and gave her a hug as she whispered in Emma’s ear. “Take all the time you need, baby,” she told her. “Your father and I will handle anything that comes up.”

Emma nodded and returned her mother’s embrace before moving to her father. Charming placed a kiss on the top of her head before also pulling her in for a hug. “Get some rest, sweetheart.”

“I will,” she promised, and took Killian’s hand. “We’ll see you guys later.”

“Good night, your majesties,” Killian smiled and gave them a nod of his head as they walked out the door and made their way through town towards the blue and white Victorian they hadn’t been in together since...well, Emma didn’t want to think about what had happened the last time they had been there together. Mistakes had been made and harsh words said, but they had the rest of their lives to make up for all that.

As they walked up to the gate, Killian used his hook to lift the latch and push it open so they could walk through together and up the front steps. They paused at the front door and Emma turned to face him. “Are you sure you still want to do this?” She asked, trying to keep any fear out of her voice.  “I mean, we have a lot to talk about and I don’t want-”

“Swan,” he said, cutting her off. “You’re right, we do have things to talk about. However, nothing that happened changes the fact that I want a future with you.” He gave her a bright smile, despite how tired she knew he was. “I should think that True Love kiss rather proved that.”

She couldn’t help returning his smile. “Well, yeah,” she shrugged. “But, the course of True Love never did run smooth.”

“You’re quoting something again, aren’t you?” He asked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

“Shakespeare,” Emma replied, bringing up her hands to grip his jacket. “I should introduce you, I think you’d like him. He’s a smooth talker, just like you.”

“Ah, yes,” he nodded. “Lead me not to the marriage of true minds, admit impediments. Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds, or bend with the remover to remove. Oh, no. It is ever fixed mark that looks on tempests and is never shaken.”

Emma stared in awe as he flawless quoted the famous sonnet, and with the sultry voice of his it was a good thing she was holding on to him or dare she say she might have swooned. “Where did you learn that?” She asked in amazement.

“Belle introduced me actually,” he told her. “I’m rather fond of that sonnet, for rather obvious reasons.”

“Well, you can quote the rest to me in bed,” she said. “Let’s go before I pass out here on the porch.”

“Indeed, but first there’s something I’ve wanted to do since we escaped that wretched place.”

“What’s that?” She asked, and felt his arms tighten around her and pull her in closer.

“This.” He leaned down and kissed her quite soundly. Emma lost her balance and fell back against the front door, groaning into his lips as her hips knocked into the door handle. One hand moved up to cup the back of his head, her fingers threading through his hair. Her hand gave a flick and the lock on the door turned. She fumbled behind her for the handle and managed to push the door open.

She broke the kiss just long enough to pull him inside, and using her magic to shut it behind him before she grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him into her again. “I love you, Killian,” she said when she came up for air.

“I love you, too Emma,” he replied and kissed her again while pushed her jacket off her shoulders. “Bedroom?” He asked, working his way along her jaw, behind her ear and down her throat.

“Upstairs,” she answered, pushing jacket aside as she moved them towards the stairs.

Somehow, they managed not to injure themselves tripping on a step or two as clothes went flying in all directions. By the time they reached the bedroom, they were left in nothing by their underwear. Emma helped him out of his hook and brace while she led them to the bed, and she giggled when her knees hit the edge causing her to fall back, bringing him down on top of her.

"Oops,” she laughed. “Sorry about that.”

“No need to apologize, love,” he grinned down at her. “This is a much better position anyway.”

She laughed again letting him place kisses everywhere he could reach, while she ran her hands up and down his back and managed to navigate them further onto the bed. “Uhh, Killian,” she moaned, when he kissed the top of her breast peeking out from her bra and moved lower down her stomach.  

“You’re so beautiful, Emma,” he murmured against her skin. “So...beautiful. I can’t wait to see all of you.” He nuzzled her stomach and lower, kissing her hips. Why had she waited so long for them to do this?

“Killian,” she moaned in protest as he ignored the spot she wanted him most and moved back up, kissing the spot between her breasts, and giving her a devilish grin before moving back down again. She grabbed his head, trying to guide him lower, and she was so caught up in the moment that it took her a few seconds to realize he’d suddenly stopped moving.

“Killian?” She asked, but got no answer. “Killian?” She called again, and this time she her response was a loud snore.

Under normal circumstances, having a guy fall asleep while attempting to make love would make any girl angry. But, this wasn’t normal circumstances, and much as Emma wanted him she couldn’t blame him. They’d been through a lot, and she wanted their first time together to be special and meaningful, not rushed and bumbling. Smiling down at him, she ran a hand soothingly over his head and after a minute she managed to pull him to the pillow next her, and working the blankets out from under them so the could snuggle up beneath them.

“I love you, Killian Jones,” she whispered, and kissed his cheek before cuddling up next to him, draping his arm around her, before she too drifted off to sleep.

 

//~~//

Killian must have sensed her staring because he began to stir, and his hand came up to cover hers. “Admiring my devilishly handsome form, love?” He asked, his voice husky from sleep.

“Always,” Emma replied, “but mostly I was just making sure you’re still in one piece.”

He opened his eyes, and his piercing-blue met hers, looking at her with nothing but love. “Thanks to you, but I never had any doubts you’d find me.” He turned on his side to face her and letting go of her hand, he reached out and brush her hair behind her ear, before cupping her cheeks. His thumb gently brushed her skin.

“I got scared there for a while,” she admitted. “When I saw you all beat up, and then Hades was taunting me with your bloody hook. I was so afraid that-” She stopped when a lump formed in her throat and she fought to hold back tears, her bottom lip trembling slightly.

Killian slid closer to her and wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her close. “Emma, it’s alright,” he soothed. “You found me, love. I’m right here. Haven’t I always told you I’m a survivor?”

“Yes,” she sniffed. “But then you were dead, and I was afraid I’d lost you forever.”

“Nonsense,” he grinned. “I knew the God of the Underworld would be no match for Emma Swan. Besides, I believe your parents have proved that even death cannot stop True Love.”

She nodded against her pillow. “Just promise me you won’t do it again,” she replied.

“Aye,” he placed a kiss on her forehead, “I promise.” He placed a kiss on the tip of her nose, and then on her lips. It was soft, and tender but full of the love she knew he felt for her. And she for him. “It appears, however,” he said when the kiss broke, “we engaged in some activities last night that I’m afraid to admit I don’t really remember.”

Emma laughed. “Actually, we didn’t get very far,” she told him. “You fell asleep before things really got interesting, but I can’t blame you. Not after what you’ve been through.”

“Still, I must apologize love,” he said. “Tis very bad form to leave a lady wanting so.” His hand slid from her lower back to her hip, and down her thigh to her knee which he pulled on gently until her leg was wedge between his. “Please allow me to make it up to you.”

“Well, if you insist,” Emma said with a shrug.

“Oh, I most heartily insist.” Killian kissed her deeply and rolled her onto her back. They had a lot of time to make up for, and they intended to make good use of it. 


End file.
